You're Beautiful
by sugar n spice7493
Summary: A oneshot songfic. Based on the lyrics by James Blunt, You're Beautiful. Draco watches Hermione during transfiguration class. He wants her but he knows that he can't have her. Kinda sad.


Story by: sugar n spice7493

Disclamer: No, no, and no I do not own Harry Potter or anthing Harry Potter releated. All the characters in this story are copyright J.K. Rowling. The lyrics in the story belong to James Blunt.

A note from me: Hey this is my first story and I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave a good review. If you thing it is bad, then go ahead and tell me what is wrong with it.

**You're Beautiful**

Draco Malfoy had it all; he was the best looking guy in Hogwarts, he was rich, he was a good seeker for Slytherin, and he could have any girl he wanted. Any girl,except for one.

Hermione Granger

_My life is brilliant.  
_

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan_.

He looked up across the transfiguration classroom. There she was, her hair piled up in a messy bun. Occasionally she would lift her hand to brush a few stray curls out of her eyes. She bit her lip in concentration as she wrote on the parchment. He couldn't take his eyes off of this angel. He wanted to hold her in his arms. To kiss those soft lips that she bit so much. He was shaken from his daydreams of him being with Hermione when Pansy shook him softly.

"Draco? You okay? Why are you staring at that mudblood Granger?" Pansy whined.

Draco looked up at her and faking a smirk he lied, "Oh I was just thinking about how I should torture her. I mean not her that furry thing over there"

His excuse must have worked, because Pansy didn't bother him again. When he looked back at Hermione he saw that Potter had an arm wrapped around her waist. Oh how he hated Potter, he got everything. He always got the snitch, he got all the fame, and he got Hermione.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

She was so pretty, no she was beautiful. He wanted her so bad, that he just didn't know what to do. He loved her, but he knew that she could never love him. How could he expect her to? After all those times of calling her a mudblood, tormenting her, giving her beaver teeth, and making her life miserable. He wished that he could just take that all back. Even if he did say that he was sorry he knew that she would think he had gone insane or was up to something. Yep, there was no way in hell that she would forgive him.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Draco watched Hermione glance up at him. He saw confusion flash across her eyes. As their eyes locked his heart melted. How could she have this effect on him? He tried to show her with his eyes how much he cared about her, how much he wanted her. He did not smirk or make any faces. He did not call her mudblood or insult her Weasel or Pot-head. It was one of those precious moments when their were no insults or dirty looks.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you_

It hurt him so much, to think that she was right there, yet he could not hold her in his arms. He could never have her as his own. Never. They came from two different worlds. She a muggleborn and he a pureblood. She was a Griffindor and he was a Slytherin. They were sworn enemies, and she thought that he hated her with a passion. Well he had, but that was when he was young and his father had pounded it into his head that their blood was dirty. Now he knew her blood, his blood, it was all the same.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you_.

She was so beautiful, but he knew that he could not have her. He would never be with her. He tore his gaze away from her, a single crystal tear sliding down his cheek. One word ringing through his head _'Never'_.


End file.
